Neurostimulation systems comprising implantable neurostimulation leads are used to treat chronic pain. Conventional implantable peripheral neurostimulation leads are designed for placement in the spinal canal as part of a spinal cord stimulation system, and for the therapeutic purpose of treating various forms of chronic back and extremity pain. Implantable neurostimulation systems may either be powered by an internal battery or by an external power source coupled to the internal unit by a radiofrequency interface.